Hells Bells and all that jaz
by Skeletal Dragon
Summary: Bella is a Winchester. Edward leaves her. They meet again. You've seen it before, but try it anyway if you wouldn't mind. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Just thought you might need to know this

Bella is Deans twin sister.

So she and Dean both went to Hell.

When they went to Hell, they both finally gave in after three of our months, thirty years in Hell. They learned to torture, but only tortured the worst of the worst, people who actually deserved it.

Bella specialised with vampires, and consequently learned how to control Hells fire.

They were thrown out of Hell, because they revolted.

They tag teamed the Demons, and tortured then killed them, for what they had been doing since the beginning of everything to the human race. But at least the demons died, the people the demons torture, are never so lucky.

We may or may not know Sam is Lucifer's party suit, Dean is Michael's, so you may want to know that Bella is Gods party dress, just cause I felt like it.

The three of them stopped the Apocalypse, but Lucifer decided he didn't want Bella and Dean back again, and wasn't going to take any chances with Sam.

So now they are thrown out of Hell, since Heaven doesn't want them, starting again at 17 each time. Its still 2009, they've only just stopped the Apocalypse.

All of the Hunters know about their slight problem with dieing, and Charlie, a retired Hunter, agreed to 'take care' of Bella until she is legally allowed to actually do the things that she used to do.

John Drian and Susan Drian are also retired Hunters, are 'adopting' the boys, while Bella plays the long lost daughter of Chief of Police Charlie Swan.

That's all I can think of for now, if something weird happens, just go with the flow of my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight in One Chapter

New day. New town. New school. New, and crap, truck. 'New' friends.

Today, I met Sam and Dean again. Started 'going out' with Dean. Was actually given permission to date the only single vegetarian marble vampire, you know, the ones that take fire to kill instead of beheading, as long as I didn't date any of the bozo's here. I know, I'm amazed too.

Actually even made friends with said single, and GOERGIOUS, vampire. Don't tell my brothers, but I think I may like him. They shouldn't have given me permission.

* * *

I 'figured out' Edwards vampireness. I'm also going out with him now. I'm also no longer in denial that I am in love with him.

* * *

I've met his family. I consider them my family as much as they do me, as much as they say they do anyway. Tonight we're going to play baseball, they are anyway.

* * *

Now I'm sitting in a hospital. 3 vampires intruded on our game, and thought, _she's human. Let's drink her. Who cares that she smells the opposite of delectable? _So I almost got turned. Then Eddie-boy here sucked out the venom, as strange as that sounds.

* * *

My birthday. My 19th once again. Thankfully it's only the second time, but in the near future, it will very likely become more. Unless Edward turns me.

But Emmett hugged too tight, letting a resounding CRACK from my legs, one of them anyway.

* * *

Edward took me out for a walk. A 5 minute walk. He then proceeded to tell me he no longer loved me, that he never had, that no one did, that I was just a toy, and so on and so forth. He was lying to me, probably trying to protect me, the noble fool.

But I let him go. I f he loved me as much as I knew he did, he would give in and come back. It was inevitable if he cared, if I was wrong, and he was telling the truth, then I wasn't going to waste my time crying for him.

* * *

2014 Alaska

I _may have died in Forks. So now we're moving to Alaska, to begin a new school, once again. This time, we're minors. _


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie-boys all in pieces

So I _may_ possibly have died back in Forks. Which also may have been entirely my fault.

It's just, I was really bored, and I really hated that truck. And I really, _really_ couldn't take all of the looks and comments from Lauren and co.

So I drove the truck off the tallest cliff in La Push. It was fun! Until I died.

It was quite interesting in Hell though. As it turns out, Lucifer had a thing for Lilith, but Sam _could maybe _have killed her, so Lucifer resurrected her. I had some interesting conversations with them. You know, when they're _not_ being totally evil, they're actually okay.

But away from why we are here, and on to us actually_ being _here. Dean and Sam came to the school in Alaska in the Impala, while I raced them on my motorbike. Be warned, I can be as bad about my bike as Dean about the Impala.

"I am not going over to the dark side!" I shouted to Dean. He's been accusing me of 'going over to the dark side' since I told them of my enlightening experience in Hell.

"You say that now, but later, maybe even tomorrow, you will have this sudden urge to murder me and Sammy." Thankfully he was only having fun. I was almost laughing myself.

There was a reasonably loud thump, and when me and Dean turned to see what it was, we saw Sam had given it to temptation, and actually fallen over he was laughing so hard. That was just a little pathetic, we'd only been arguing about it for 3 hours.

"Dean?"

"Are you ready to give in now?"

"The bell just rang -"

"So you give in."

"NEVER!"

"Help me get Sammy up."

And that is how our day began. And probably how it will end.

Everything was fine and normal. Joking, laughing, seeing who could get the most detentions. By lunch, the score was: Sam - 4, one for each class.

Dean - 6, he actually got 3 for the one class.

Me - 7, 2 in each class except for the last one there, only got 1 in that class.

"How in the name of all that's holy did you manage to get 3 detentions in one class?" Sam asked when Dean told him.

"Because I am the ultimate genius of trouble-making!"

"Hey! I got 7, you only got 6!"

"What?!" Sam's just not up to our level.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You just too much of a teachers pet to get anywhere close to our level of insubordination." I said like a parent scolding their child.

"Hey, is that the Cullen's I see?" Dean said.

I turned to look behind me, then turned back to my brothers and said, "Why I do believe it is. Shall we say hi?"

"You have something planned."

"Sam," I started off, like I had nothing planned at all. "You know me too damn well."

I could see 2 of the people we were sitting besides eying Edward. "This would be a lot harder if we weren't sitting beside slut 1 and 2 here." I whispered to my bro's.

"Edward Cullen's staring at you two, with lust in his eyes. I think he likes you." they actually fell for it. They were dumber than Lauren and Jessica, they might not have fallen for it. But these two, they looked at each other, then stalked as sexily as they could (which wasn't very sexy at all) towards Edward. Then they sat down on his lap. Both of them! He was totally stuck! They then started to whisper in his ears, causing him to grimace, and I could hear his groan from here. He then probably told them to 'shove off' in the politest possible way. I could see their disgruntled faces as they walked back in our direction, and thankfully straight past us.

Not that they could have gotten a word in edgeways over our laughter. It was quite possibly one of the funniest things I have ever seen. It was just the way they held themselves. The unwarranted confidence in their looks, and their non-existent seductiveness.

We soon regained a small piece of our small composure. We walked over to them, leaning on each other for the help in keeping ourselves upright. When we reached them, we kinda just, well, flopped, into 3 of the seats that were unoccupied.

"What are you on? Usually I'm the one that does that sort of stuff." Dean said.

"I'm not really sure. This guy came up to me this morning and gave me a bag of white powder…" I think I may have been too convincing. Ed got just a little peed off.

"Quit your growling man!" me Dean and Sam said simultaneously. "We gotta stop doing that." me and Dean continued. Then we all began to laugh, thankfully not as hard as before.

I then turned to Edward, I may have been ignoring him for the short time I have been sat at this table. "I am so sorry for sending whore 1 and 2 your way but it was just staring me in the face, I couldn't resist. But the fact remains that I win the contest."

"The days not over yet." Sam piped in.

"If I'm winning right now, I'm not sure how much difference 2 periods will make."

"A lot can happen in 2 periods." Dean said, probably referring to the time the two of us burnt down the gym of one of the many schools we were in during our childhood world tour of the world. We did that about half an hour into our first day. Don't ask us how, just know we did, and stay up all night trying to figure it out.

"What contest?" Emmett was probably dieing from the curiosity.

"We were, and still are, having a contest to see who can get the most detentions in one day." I said matter of factly.

"What?!"

"The question I want answered is, how the Hell did you manage to get 3 detentions in one class Dean?" Sam really wanted to know. As you can probably tell.

"Because that teacher was the exact opposite of Mrs Dilber." Dean answered

"Oh God! Her! Do you have any idea what we had to do to get a detention from her? That was our last idea we had before we got really desperate. And I mean _really desperate." the last part was mostly directed at Sam, since he wasn't in that class with us. _

"_How desperate?" Sam asked._

"_I was sitting on my desk playing one of the guitars lying around the room while Dean dirty danced on the desk. We had no other ideas after that. We were seriously considering making out on top of the table it was that bad." we all three shuddered after I said that. _

"_Oh God it must have been bad." Sam said in shared shuddery._

"_Oh yeah. It was bad. Hey, what year is it?" I asked turning to the Cullen's, the ones that were here anyway._

"_2014. Why?" Someone answered, I wasn't listening past '2014'_

"_See! I told you! Sam is Sam. Dean is Dean. I am Me. And the inhabitants of planet Earth have probably never even heard of the word 'Croatoan' let alone are extinct 'cause of it. So I win. Pay up." how they were expecting me to pay them if they won the bet and we hadn't stopped the Apocalypse I don't know, but who am I to argue. So I now have an extra $100 from them. Each._

"_And there's the bell. If you tell me you have Biology next…" I said to Edward, but trailed off as I saw Alice's grin and Edward nodding._

"_If you've got Mrs Bogie (I actually have a teacher called that) then you'll get a detention for almost anything you do. I was actually trying not to get a detention when I got 3 from her."_

* * *

_Den was right. I got out of there with a detention every 5 minutes of not trying all that hard. So I now have 19 detentions, 10 from biology. _

_Dean and Sam were by the Impala when I got out of the school. _

"_Before we compare scores, I forgot to tell you I found Laurent, and he squealed like a newborn baby. Victoria's going to bring an army of newborns to kill us, especially me. She wants to leave Edward alive and alone. I got 19."_

"_10" Said Sam._

_Deans turn, "15. So you are going over to the Dark Side then."_

"_Nah. I'm going round to the Cullen's house, and you two are coming with me."_

"_Why!?"_


	4. Chapter 4

How do I say this

"**So remind me, why are we going round to the Cullen's house. I mean, I have no problem, I just wanna know why." I heard Deans voice coming over the hands free.**

"**Dean, for the last time, we're going there because there's a ghost in their house, possibly more. And we're gonna let em in on the Winchesters after hours hobby. I'm not gonna say it again."**

**He was quite for a total of 1 minute, then it was, "Why are we going to the Cullen's house/" I swear he is enjoying this more than he should be.**

"**Sam, shoot him for me, or at least hit him, the prize jewels preferably." I doubt he'll do it. When it comes to violence, its restricted to the prey in our hunts. So I gave him a little incentive. "If you don't, when we stop I'll hit min myself. Really hard." Sam may not be able to stand him, but will help out Dean if he can.**

"**Sammy. Do it. Now." I heard Dean's now desperate voice. Then there was a 'Holy shit!' and a 'Would you rather it was Bells?' then an accepting silence. Well, not really, just a normal silence in which Dean gave in.**

**I drifted in to the drive, it was bigger than you usually get, but smaller than Forks. The house was also not as large as Forks, but still quite large, Big enough to fit all of the Cullen's with plenty to spare. Maybe the Denali Coven where staying with them, they did mention that the Denali's were friends with them didn't they? It looked like it was bought with the intention of being done up, but no one had ever gotten around to doing it. It was really kind of depressing, maybe that's why it's haunted.**

**By the time I was finished appraising the house, for it didn't seem like a home, we were already being ushered in by a very excited pixie. Did they put on any sort of drugs in the asylum in Biloxi?**

"**Hi to you too Al." She seemed happy that I had called her by the nickname I always used to. **

"**Bella?" said Carlisle, shocked at my arrival. Esme seemed surprised as well. They must not have been told we were here, come to think of it, only Alice seemed aware we were coming. Typical. **

"**That would be me. This here would be Dean, " I pointed to Dean, who was on my right. He's my right-hand man. "and this would be Sam." Now I pointed to Sammy, on my left. "And you would be?" I asked while pointing to the 4 women and single male I didn't know here. They must be the Denali's.**

"**But…You're supposed to be dead…You died, your truck went off one of the cliffs in La Push…Your body was in the truck….How?" Carlisle seemed so flustered. **

"**Yes, I died. Your point is?" why not have some fun?**

**He didn't even have an answer for this. Alice decided to introduce us and the 5 unknowns. I was right, they were the Denali coven. 3 sisters and 2 mates. **

"**How are you here if you died?" Carlisle asked, very uncertainly. **

"**Because Heaven doesn't want me, no matter what I have done to help them, and Hell is afraid I'll kill them all after I torture them and then finally take over." very truthfully, as if it meant not a lot to me any more. Which it doesn't. I think they were thinking I should be in the nut house, not Alice. **

"**And the reason we are here in this house is because it's haunted by a very violent ghost."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you say ghost?**

"**A. Ghost. You're kidding, right?" Jasper asked, sceptical.**

"**Cool!" only Emmett…**

"**You're vampires! It's just a little hypocritical not to believe in ghosts don't you think?" I said to them.**

"**Yeah…but…" he cannot argue with my logic!**

"**Who is this ghost anyhow?" Sam asked, not used to not being in the know, considering it's him that usually finds the hunts, including the info on them.**

"**A mass murdering by the name of Jack, as ironic as that is. He killed 3 people for certain, throat cut from ear to ear. They think he killed another 3 people, and buried them under the 3 stones in the garden. 2 weren't buried, they were found in their homes. The last was killed and he began to bury the poor person, but one of the victims family found him, knocked him out, he fell in the grave and was buried with the last victim somewhere in that garden. Soon after, the kid that killed him was killed, throat cut ear to ear. A family of 5 lived in this house before the Cullen's and Denali's moved in, only 3 moved out." I told my blood-brothers, completely forgetting the presence of the Cullen's, and the Denali's. That's just to long to think, or say. They are now CD's. Even though I've only ever heard Edward play. **

**So the CD's were now looking at me like I should never have been allowed to see daylight, instead kept in a crazy house all my life.**

**And then I was staring at 7 different death scenes playing out before me, and behind the CD's, by 10 ghosts. Not to mention the psychopathic ghost standing at the top of the stairs looking down on the scene before him with satisfaction. This dude was one twisted f***.**

"**Holy.**

"**Shitting."**

"**Lord." said Dean, then Sam, then moi. Surely that is a sign we've been around each other to long.**

"**What?" asked Alice, annoyed she didn't know.**

"**Turn around. Don't ask, just do." Dean said.**

**They did, and just kinda, froze. So we put Bigger Hole to Fill by the Hives, simply for the irony, and started digging. After getting the shovels of course. It just wouldn't work without them, I don't do digging by hand. Neither does Dean. Or Sammy. Unless we're really desperate. Imma just gonna stop now. Right now. **

**That…that is just….I don't want to think about it. He is more than a twisted f***. I uncovered the rest of the…body, if you can even call it that any more, then jumped out that hole quicker than I thought I could. So did Dean a few seconds later, then after a minute or so, so did Sam. Once again, we are to alike, mind you, anyone else in our position would. **

**I quickly set fire to the remains, then we filled in the holes and put the stones back. It was as if it had never been disturbed. We have had too much practice at this. Now all we need to do is find the last grave, and the3 missing house owners, who are definitely dead. **

"**Do you notice a pattern here?" knew Sammy would never let me down!**

"**Not really." Dean admitted,**

"**How about you tell us where the last grave should be then. A lot quicker." I said, I wanted this over and done with quick as possible. **

**We dud where Sam said the grave was, found the body of phsyco Jack, as I will from now on call him, on top of another body, the last victim while Physco Jack was alive. I burned it with Hell fire. Nothing new.**

"**Basement?" Dean suggested, knowing what the next question would be, just not who would be asking it.**

**I shrugged and started towards the basement door I saw earlier.**

**It was locked, so I did a Dean and kicked the door down. Then came the descent into Hell…**

**I might not be able to update Did You Know Harry Potter Had A Twin today, and if I do it wont be all that long, but they haven't been recently, have they. I'll try to give you a longer one tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell in a basement**

**This dude must have been a demon in a past life or something. This was basically a giant torture room, with 3, now dead, torture victims hanging from the ceiling by iron chains. That is about all of the description you are going to get for 2 reasons. One, I don't want to think about it, hence me listing the reasons not to describe it. And two, you really don't want to hear about it. At all. Unless you're really bloodthirsty and gruesome. Thinking of blood, there is a lot of it down here, how come the CD's didn't smell it. Mind you, this isn't really a basement. I think it was built as an underground bunker. Just goes to show the good craftsmanship then doesn't it?**

**And during the time it took me to cover that in my head, we are now out of the bunker. Sam and Dean appear to have done the same thing as me. Yet another sign of being to alike. We, being me and Dean since Sam wasn't really used to carnage on that level, ensured that that bunker would never be opened again, unless you really wanted to get in, and were, like, vampire strong. The marble ones, not the ones that are more like Dracula. Not that either of them are really like Dracula anyway. The closest we've ever come to a 'Dracula' was that shape shifter that liked to pretend he was Dracula. **

**And once again, I'm practicing my monologue in my head. **

"**That was…" Sam began.**

"**Not as bad as Hell. So do you not have as much of a problem with it now that you know we did it to people who were as bad, if not worse, than this…thing?" Dean finished, referring to the torture me and he performed. **

"**Not so much anymore." Sam answered, looking like he might be sick if he opened his mouth again. That is definitely the most gruesome scene we've ever seen on a hunt.**

"**Let's just not think about that anymore then shall we?" I said cheerily, thinking of what we could do to mess with the CD's before we explain. Or even how we can confuse them while we're explaining. Then I remembered something I forgot. "We're not finished hunting yet." just as cheery. Even if what I said wasn't really something to be cheery about, considering the groans form the people I call my brothers.**

"**Don't be like that! We've done a hunt like this before. And all I need to say is that, apart from these ones here, there has been a suspicious lack of deaths, and some miraculously lucky escapes from death. Ring any bells?" **

"**There's a M.I.A Reaper?" asked Dean.**

"**Probably. Do you think some sickness pills would help Sam? He's not speaking."**

"**I'm fine! I'm fine! Is it really worse in Hell?" Sammy's alive!**

"**Not much." Dean said.**

"**Just way more." I added.**

"**A lot more." Dean again.**

"**Loads of it." now it's my turn to make Sam green.**

"**Back to the missing Reaper please!" hehehe.**

"**If you must." Deans turn to talk.**

"**Do either of you two know where we find a mystic?" Sam asked, back to practicality. **

"**No." Dean admitted, still ignoring the CD's.**

"**I do. There is actually a mystic by the name of Misty. Not very imaginative is it?" ignoring the CD's just as much as Dean.**

"**Do you think the Cullen's and the Denali's want to come along?" Sam - not ignoring the CD's.**

**So now Dean and Sam plus Rosalie and Emmett are in the Impala. Since they would appreciate the work of art that is the Impala more than any one else, they were getting to ride in it. Carlisle and Esme along with Alice and Jasper were in Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice seems to be annoyed with Edward about something, so Edward was driving all on his lonesome in his Volvo. I would have ridden with him, but after giving directions to all of the designated drivers, I raced them on my bike. **

**I was winning, Dean close on my tail, Edward quite possibly very frustrated at not being the fastest, and Carlisle reluctant to even race, so he was losing. I do kinda have the upper hand though, having less weight an' all. I've got to give it to the Impala though, second with Emmett on board. That has to be an achievement, but the Impala doesn't even look strained. And Dean is definitely enjoying winning against vampires, even if one doesn't really want to race him.**

**We arrived, with me in the lead and Dean shortly behind.**

**As soon as Emmett got out, his hand was in the air, waiting for someone to ask him to speak. Nobody let him until Edward and Carlisle got here. **

"**Why do we need to see a mystic?"**

**I know exactly what I'm going to do, and a little of how I'm going to do it, so I'll update today if I can. I might not and just try for a longer chapter of Did You Know Harry Potter Had A Twin.**


	7. Chapter 7

Who needs a mystic

"The mystics going to kill us." Dean told him.

Sam kinda ruined the fun a little, but nothing that can't be fixed, when he said, "She's going to try her hardest not to kill us."

"Not that it really matters all that much if she does or not."

"Mystics have this urge to kill us whenever they see us." I said, I haven't said anything yet. "Actually, we don't need a mystic anymore." I continued as I noticed someone over my brothers shoulders.

And since this person was behind Sam and Dean, it was me that shouted at him, "Get over here you motherf***ing angel trickster!" he still wasn't moving so a little motivation is in order. "If you don't I'm coming over there, and I'll bring Holy Fire and a prayer book!" did I forget to mention I can control Holy Fire too? Said motherf***ing angel trickster looked a little scared, but not enough to actually get over here. "I'll set God on you!" I must admit I was having fun here, so does Dean by the looks of things.

"Do not diss my threats! Especially not when they work." I said to Dean, and it was true, my threats where working, Gabriel was coming over, just not very fast. "Get your ass in gear Gabriel!" Dean shouted at the same time I did.

He started walking a bit faster, and soon he was here. "So what do we have to do to convince you to let people die again?" said Sam. He's probably still annoyed at the last time we saw Gabriel. That was so funny! Just remembering it made me burst out laughing, once again making me seem crazy. Maybe I am actually crazy, but hey? Who cares? I don't.

"Just tell me how you're here like that and I'll go. And don't say I've never done anything for you." was Gabriel always so patronising? Maybe I should ask Cas, Cas didn't really seem to like Gabriel all that much, so maybe I shouldn't.

"Heaven doesn't want us, for reasons you already know, and Hell really doesn't want us either. Bye now." he never asked for details.

He didn't like our lack of detail, but seemed satisfied when he saw the CD's. Well, the Cullen's since the Denali's didn't come. "doesn't look like I really need to do much here any way. Looks like you've got it all sorted here."

"Everyone, don't look at Gabriel." Dean said to us. I laughed a little when I saw his reasoning and did as he said. He really didn't want Gabriel around, and angels always seem to disappear when you're not looking at them. No other time.

"So we're done then?" Dean asked.

"For now. Can't guarantee it'll last though." I answered.

Lets go!" Sam really didn't want to chance it.

Me and Dean laughed at his antsyness, and at the memory of him being turned into the Impala. Then we left again, just waiting for the dumbstruck vampires.

When we got back, everyone just looked like they were trying to figure out everything that had just happened. Emmett looked like was doing a sum on an invisible blackboard. I wonder if any of them have read the Supernatural books. We'll never know until we ask. "Has anybody here read the Supernatural books?" looks like Dean had the same idea I did.

Emmett and Jasper's hands went up, Jasper's dragged into the air by Emmett. Then Edward pointed to Emmett and said, "They made me." we just laughed at that.

"That makes this a lot simpler. The books are real." I suppose it's a good thing Chuck started writing them again, even explains in there about our immortality of sorts.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked, suspiciously excited about that. It was really kinda freaky. "That is so cool!"

"And what? You're the Bella Dean and Sam from these books?" Jasper asked, not quite as sceptical as he was about the ghosts.

"Is our last name not Winchester? Is Dean not my twin and Sam not my brother? Are we not here at the same ages as you first met us 5 years ago? Now if only that had been filmed." I was doing all the dramatics that go with a speech like that on TV and everything. I got some laughs from that. They may be shell-shocked, but they still had a sense of humor. When they understood what was going on that is.

"So you're totally serious? You are in fact the Winchesters from the Supernatural books?" Carlisle asked, looking a bit unsure.

"Yep. I suppose it's a good thing I called up Chuck and told him he could continue the series after all." I said.

"You what?!" I may have forgotten to tell my brothers that.


	8. Chapter 8

Only two

Sam and Dean had gotten over me telling Chuck to continue the books, and now we are sitting in the CD's living room, trying to figure out our next step.

"We could stay and wait for Victoria. Or we could track her down." Sam suggested.

"What was that?" Emmett seems to have had a delayed reaction to prior events.

"What was what?" Doesn't mean I know what event it was though.

"The thing with the mystic and the Reaper and the disappearing dude! I got the ghosts though. Mostly." I'm not sure he actually read all of the books.

"If people weren't dieing, that meant there was no Reaper to ferry the souls, for lack of a better term, so the mystic was going o do this weird thing that makes us ghosts but keep us alive so we could find the missing Reaper. But if we stayed ghosts to long, we would die. We've done it before, it was in one of the books.. The disappearing dude was a trickster that was actually the fallen Arch Angel Gabriel. Gabriel was messing with Alaska for his own amusement. He was also in one of the Supernatural books. Have you actually read the books?" I explained. If he read them, surely he would know about Gabriel and Reapers. Wouldn't he?

"Yeah. I gave them to the others to read to, so we all have now. But I only had 2, the first one and the last one." he answered sheepishly.

"I guess that's everything that we would tell you in the first and last ones anyway, so not so bad." Sam said, seconded by Dean and thirded by me.

"Why is your phone singing Devil Woman Sam?" I asked him, because sure enough his phone was belting it out.

"That would be because Becky is calling." he answered me, grimacing. All me and Dean could do was laugh at him. The crazy-supernatural-fan-doting-on-Sam was calling. At least she's decided she likes Chuck now. It's a good thing Chuck likes her too.

"She's doing another convention, and we've got to go." Sam was lucky, she didn't call for all that long.

But that still begs the question my twin and myself want answered, "Why?"

"Because they're using an actual haunted house again." we all 3 groaned, even though Sa already knew.

"What are you talking about?" we made the mistake of not letting Alice in the know.

"Becky's using a haunted house for a Supernatural convention and she wants us to come." Sam explained, he had more time to digest it. This is going to be so weird.

Alice piped up with some usefull info, "I cant see anything until after we get back. I couldn't see the ghosts or the Trickster either." she seemed annoyed at that, and so was I. Now we definitely have to go. "NOOOOO!" I screamed for the house to hear, but i was mercifull. I wasnt too loud cuz i would hurt little vampy ears.

"Right there with ya sis." I gave Dean a 'rock on' salute at that.

"What's wrong with going to a Supernatural convention?" Emmett asked. He got whacked upside the head by Rose for that.

"There will be larping." we 3 poor souls shuddered. The larpng was the worst part of it all.

"Larping?" Emmett asked, cringing in preparation for the blow that never came. Rose didnt know either, none of them did. Dean _and _Sam, were both not explaining, so i did.

"Live action role playing. Not so bad, until you remember that it's a Supernatural convention and in Supernatural, we are the mmain characters, meaning the fanatics are most likely going to be impersonating us. Its pretty funny though when 2 gay guys pretend to be Sam and Dean here." i said pointing at the 2 now pissed of dudes I call family sitting beside me.

Emmett started to luagh at this, much to the annoyance of Sam and Dean. But Rose didn't hit him because she too was laughing, just not as hard. No one can laugh as hard as that bear of a vampire can.

"If you are opposed to me swearing, cover your ears now please." I announced before I let off a colourful string of curses directed at a certain Trickster.


	9. Chapter 9

Damn tricksters. Damn the conventions too

I was done swearing at the Trickster that isn't even here any more, so I turned to Rose, who cringed as if expecting my fury to fall upon her, and said, "Rose, can I borrow your garage please? You can help if you want." In an entirely different tone to the one I had been using mere seconds ago. It shocked them for a few seconds. I didn't worry though, they would get use to my major mood swings soon enough.

"Er…Sure." she seemed surprised that I would ask for her company. "But what for?"

"Remember Gabriel? He murdered my bike! There was smoke! It looked like a demon exorcising!" I was hysterical.

We both had equally outraged looks upon her face as we left for her garage. We both appreciated that bike for our own reasons, Rose coz it was a fabulous bike, and me coz it was fabulous and loyal to me. That bike has never failed me, and it's not about to start now, not if I can help it! I think I may have said that out loud, but I refuse to be embarrassed about speaking my mind, so it was only a light blush. This eased our sour moods to a more cheerful one as we laughed together at my easy blush, and that I put Grease Mega Mix on. Great for tinkering that song is.

All to soon, the bike was fixed and we even upgraded it a little and everything. But it could have taken us a week and it would never have been late enough. Why did Chuck have to be a Prophet of the Lord? Why?! And once again, it was out loud. I really need some sort of filter.

This time, we all raced. Me on dear faithful bike I love and cherish. Dean and Sam in the Impala. Rose in her BMW, Emmett with his jeep. Alice had her Porsche, and Jasper had a Ducati, but it was no where near as good as my bike. She was made from the best parts of any bike. Carlisle and Esme were both in Carlisle's Mercedes, since Esme had no car of her own, and were actually racing! Tanya had an Audi, as did Kate and Irina. They were the same models, just different colours. Carmen and Eleazar also shared the one car, a Ferrari. Notice how the parenty couples share a car.

I won again, with Sam and Dean once again second, but not by much. Rose was next, then Alice, Edward, Jasper, all of the Audis made and entrance together. They must have been racing in formation or something. Carlisle and Esme came shortly before Carmen and Eleazar. I don't think they were really racing, not the way it should be done, with shortcuts and sneak attacks. Maybe it was a race between them. I don't know, and I don't really care, I just want to get this over and done with as possible.

"Remember guys, get the children first." I told them.

"But what if it's the kids the adult's scared of?" Sam challenged me.

"What if there's no ghost?" Dean to the rescue!

"Or maybe it isn't a ghost." I pointed out.

"Or maybe we could get in the house before the Impalas begin to really freak." Sam suggested.

Me and Dean answered together, saying, "Couldn't stop me if you tried." while sprinting for the door.

We waited a couple of seconds for the CD's to join us since they have to keep up a human charade. We 3 who knew what it would be like inside were wearing expressions of grim determination, while the CD's seemed amused at our discomfort. They didn't know the weirdness, but they will. They will.

EPOV (thought it might be a bit more fun than BPOV)

I didn't really get what all the drama about the convention was all about, until I walked through the door.

As soon as we got in there were Bella's, Dean's and Sam's everywhere, with the odd person dressed as something else, and the people who obviously worked here. They were acting like them and everything! Our possibly quite shocked faces were received with sympathetic smiles from Bella and her brothers.

I saw a very bouncy girl heading our way, dragging another man behind her. She could give Alice a run for her money.

"HI!" High pitched voice and everything. "So what do you think?"

"Exactly the same as last time Becky." Sam told her. So this was Becky. Then a girl walked past dressed as Bella, and still looking hardly like her, walked past, really freaking me out, especially when a guy dressed as Dean walked past, from their thoughts they had intentions of finding an empty room.

I was still standing there shocked when I realised their conversation had ended and Bella's slender hand was waving back and forth in front of me to get me to snap out of it. I laughed when she started to jump up and down, whenever she was level with me she would add another word, saying, "Snap…out of…it…Ed…ward…not…jumping…up and…down all…day…SPEAK!…DO…SOMETHING!" It would have been even more amusing if it were Alice.

When she jumped again, I grabbed her hands to stop her saying, "Does this count as something?"

"For now." she answered with a cheeky smile. "So Sammy was right. Or I might be right. But anywho this is, or was, an orphanage. So there is supposedly a carer who aint quite so nice, and, from witness accounts, 3 children. I'm not really sure who we should get rid of first though. The kids, or the carer." She said, weighing up both options in her hands, and beginning to ramble a bit. But I didn't mind, just means her bell like voice fills the room all that much longer, even if it is slowly becoming unintelligible.

"How about we dig up all the graves first, then burn 'em. 4 birds and 1 stone." Dean suggested, I still wasn't quite following the grave digging and body burning.

"That isn't really how that phrase is supposed to work. Sam put in. But it was a wasted effort, both Bella and Dean just waved him off and continued to plot about how to get rid of the ghosts.

"How the Hell did you manage that!?" Dean exclaimed. I saw that Bella had taken out a knife from who knows where, but it looked like it was made of…salt?

"I have no idea." she replied grinning, seeming quite proud of this, admiring the knife.

"So you can have a knife fight with a ghost then." Sam said. "Handy if these kids have an obsession with peeling your scalp with a knife like the ones in the last convention. "

"Exactly why I got God to make one for me." huh?

"So God made it for you. Did he make any others for us to use?" once again, huh? But Bella obviously knew what they wee on about, considering she started it and she nodded, passing them 2 other knives that also seemed to be made of salt.

I was about to voice my confusion, when Emmett did it for me. "What's with the salt knives and the 'God did it for me'?" Even more confuse than I was, and he was the one that made me read the Supernatural books in the first place.

"Salt makes the ghosts go poof, and Hell's Bell's is Gods prom dress." Dean said, with an apparent glee at our uncomprehending expressions. Because once again, the thought revolving around all of our heads was 'huh?'

"Maybe we should explain that part later. We are at a convention where everyone knows every little detail about our lives." Sam said slightly bitterly.

"He's wrote it, people have read it, get the Hell over it." Bella said frustrated. I don't get that part either, how does this writer manage to write things about Bella Dean and Sam that, by the sounds of it, they wouldn't tell anybody for anything?

I had to laugh now, Emmett was still stuck on Deans description of ghosts and salt, and he was imagining a ghost covered in salt yelling 'I'm melting!' and then exploding leaving everything around it covered in salt. Needless to say I got a few looks, but I'm past caring now, I get enough looks from my family to still be bothered by it anymore.

I heard an announcement being made, to say that there would be a question/answer with the author of the series. Me and my family started to follow everyone else, only to be dragged back by the Winchesters.

"We are not going to that I assure you, what we are going to do is almost guaranteed to be far more interesting."


	10. Chapter 10

You say it like it's a bad thing

BPOV again

Okay, it wasn't really all that interesting. What we did was find the library, which had more than one copy of each of the Supernatural books, then read them. The CD's coz we couldn't be arsed explaining, and us coz we wanna know what he wrote about us and how well he wrote it.

All in all it was quite interesting, for us anyway. There were a fair few growls coming from the Cullen's, and even a few from the Denali's. They've taken a quick liking to us, weird since its usually the other way round, quickly hating us. Oh well, who am I to complain?

"Alice? Emmett? I kinda can't breathe over here." they didn't let go. "Since that wont work then…Guys, I know you love me an' all, I love you too, but you kinda have to let me go." Nope. "I have something for you?" both desperate and true. Dean would be proud.

Thank God I have 12 of those weird vampire necklacy things. Thank you God.

"Wear these, and blood will no longer make you go all blood crazy on us. I don't care how you wear it, as a necklace, a bracelet, for all I care you could wrap it round your balls, but just wear it. Comprende?" I think I may have just given Emmett an idea.

"AHHH!" that wasn't any of us. So of course me Dean and Sam all ran towards the scream instead of away from it like most people. We got there first, and nada. The blood was fake. It was a larping thing. So we didn't really stop for long, we kinda ran past, coz I'm sure something flickered that weren't any light.

And skid round the corner. Oops, I think I burned a hole in the carpet with the skid. That's not the first time. We found a wall reasonably far ish from the larping and slid down it landing with a thump. This wall also happened to be right across from the one with the bloody handprints all over it…

**Sorry that's all for now, but I'll do you a deal, I'll give you one really long chapter for this story and Did you know Harry Potter had a twin as a Christmas prezzie for ya, and I might even start another story too, Deal? **


	11. Chapter 11

Blood on the walls. Haven't I said that already?

"Is that scary?" I asked of no one in particular when I saw the blood, which was definitely real.

"I think it's supposed to be." Dean said.

"Should we run away screaming?"

"I think that's the desired effect." Sam answered this time.

"Are we going to?"

Dean again, "We could, just to mix it up a little." then we all shook our heads. Like we would ever do that.

Round about then, Edward popped into view, then Alice and Emmett and So On and So Forth.

"Hi guys! Do you think we should run away screaming?" I asked them when everyone had appeared.

"From what?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"The wall covered with bloody handprints that have no middle fingers right behind you. We think it's supposed to be scary and that we're supposed to run away from it."

"Then no. We'd just have to run after you again."

"But what if this wall really scares us and we really want to get as far away from it as possible." I said mockingly outraged. They just shook our heads at me disapprovingly, though thankfully my brothers stood by me, or sat by me if you're particularly particular about that kind of thing.

Then I saw a ghost, a pretty annoyed looking kid, so I threw a salt dagger at it. It narrowly missed Edwards ear, went through the ghost causing it to go poof, and landing a bull's-eye on the portrait behind.

"What was that for!?" Edward obviously doesn't like having salt daggers thrown at him, but I wasn't really aiming for him so it doesn't count.

"I hate to admit it, but it's because Bella has quicker reflexes than me." Dean said, after high-fiving me for the bulls-eye.

"So Bella's reflexes are quicker, so she has to throw a knife at Edward." Emmett was confused and approving at the same time.

"No, my reflexes are quicker, so I threw a salt dagger at the ghost first." I said while pointing over their shoulders to point to where the ghost was before this conversation began. With that very same hand I grabbed Edwards, since he was closest, and used him to pull myself up. Then I pulled Dean up who already had a hold on Sammy.

"There was a ghost there honest. But back to something almost totally different." I said this in a completely serious tone with not too much difficulty. "Do you think there's a map behind the painting like last time?"

"Could be, but maybe the painting is the map. That's the house, and beside it is a cemetery. So we going?" Sam with the plan. Usually Dean comes up with a plan, which is also usually ridiculous, then Sam thinks up a better one. Sometimes I help with the plans, Sam's or Dean's, but this works too.

I shrugged and motioned for him to lead the way. He led the way, which happened to coincide with the gay Dean and Sam we met at the last convention.

"Sam what did you go and do that for?" Dean whispered urgently to Sam.

"I didn't exactly plan it." They don't find it quite as amusing as I do.

"Then go the opposite way!" Dean whisper shouted back, but it was too late, they had seen us.

"Hi guys." why not be nice to them? "Bye guys." I've been nice enough to them, I'll help out Sam and Dean now. I dragged them past in the direction of the cemetery. Only to be once again stopped by Chuck. Well, we kinda ran into him, literally.

"Hey Chuck, do you know you have a wall covered with bloody handprints? They don't even have middle fingers, that's just unforgivable." I said to him as I walked past him.

And once again we were headed toward the cemetery, and once again we were stopped. This time by a scream, an authentic scream.

So once again we ran towards it, followed more closely than last time by the CD's.

We found a man dressed as Lucifer cowering in a corner cradling his hands in his lap. Both of his middle fingers had been cut off.

"At least this guy didn't die." Dean said. Even though plenty of people heard us, it wasn't really so bad. All of them were probably at the convention last year anyway.

"So can we go to the cemetery yet?" I asked whispering. That at least would probably ignite the suspicion of the Supernatural fanatics.

"Why don't me and Sam do the graves and you stay here and make sure everyone here's fine. I don't want to be dragging 12 vampires to a graveyard." I got where he was coming from so I didn't complain.

What I did was lead them back to the library. There was a fireplace, and with a fireplace comes an iron poker. Or it did anyway until I decided it would make a good weapon.

We went back to reading the books since there wasn't much else to do, except this time I sat with an iron poker by my side. And just thinking that is making me wanna play poker. And I wasn't reading the Supernatural books anymore, it's really strange reading about yourself. Even though he is quite complementary of me, its still strange.

So instead I had finally found a book that contained a history of this place. I want to know where the ghosts came from.

So what happened was basically the carer, who also happened to be female, was pretty mean, but so were the kids. The abuse went both ways. It was like a war in the orphanage, Carer vs. Kids. It was also 1 against 3, but the carer was pretty nasty so she made up for it. She did a lot more than just cut off their middle fingers. I will now say no more, and let what they did in their War of the Orphanage star in your dreams along with how and why me and Dean managed to burn down the school on the first day of actually being at the school. I don't think it's in the books either.

I looked up and saw that the door and the windows were closed, they weren't before. Must be the ghosts not wanting to let us out again. They never really do. I went back to reading, then a couple of minutes late it occurred to me that I should probably tell the CD's about our predicament.

"How did you know that?!" Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. I know things he doesn't, I see as well as look at things

Remember that War of the Orphanage I was on earlier? Well it also looks like me Dean and Sam have added a new army to this war, or that's how they see it. How do I know this? The kids are attacking! And my God they look rabid or something. I think I'll use the dagger as well as the poker for this fight.

It is now time for the CD's to learn why you never pick a fight with a Winchester. It's a shame it's to late for the ghosts.

They all came rushing at me at the same time, each with their own weapons. Their not so much rabid as Rambo kids. Maybe these are all Rambo's children and the carer is his wife and before the War of the Orphanage began they got together to kill Rambo then they turned on each other. But enough of that, back to the fight, they've almost reached me, the CD's wise enough to stay back and hold back anybody trying to come forward. When they were just about at me I swung the poker round, hitting all of them but they quickly reappeared. One of them was right behind me, I spun on my heel and stabbed him, whichever one it was. I spun again with the poker swinging wildly hitting the other two right as their weapons were about meet my flesh. One had reappeared behind the CD's, but very quickly began to burn. Then came another then the last, all before they could come at me again.

And then the carer appeared. I'm ashamed to say that she looked a little like me. Brown waves and wild brown eyes. She was about the same build, and if she wasn't a crazy ghost we could probably have passed for sisters, cousins at least. I'm just glad I'm not her.

She began to burn as well, so I said, "See you in Hell." which I probably will.

"Do you wanna go find my brothers then?"

"Sure." Alice is better at this than the rest of them.

So we started walking to the cemetery once again, in Alice's case it was more like skipping, and then we walking with linked arms so whether I wanted to or not I was walking with a bounce. I gave in and started skipping along with her. "We're off to see the wizard…" I just couldn't help myself, would you be able to? I don't think so. And if you could, you're either lying or not all that fun to be around. Let out your inner kid! God knows Emmett certainly does.

"There you are!" I found them. Took them long enough.

"Sorry, Chuck found us. They're starting a series on the books." Sam told me.

"Really? Who's playing us?" I was interested. The ghosts are gone and I can't be bothered driving at this time in the morning.

"Jensen Ackles is playing me, Jared Padalecki's playing Sammy, and Kristen Stewart's playing you."

"Could have been worse." I said while shrugging. "Want a drink?" I also really need a good beer.

"Sure, I'll buy."

"Today, you Sam, are my favourite person." I think I got a head start on this whole 'drunk' thing.

We found a table, sat down, and waited for Sam. The small problem came when Sam did.

"Edward. It's a beer. Not poison. I can drink it if I damn well please."

"You'll ruin your liver!"

"My liver is fine thank you very much." then I took a big gulp of my beer. Until it was stolen from me.

"Edward, either give me back my beer or get me another one."

"Or you could not drink it." not drink it… not drink it indeed, is the man crazy! I will have that drink one way or another.

"Or you could not be killed over a beer." thankfully no one was around, they were still all looking for the 'bones', so to make my point I made a small flame. "I will do it you know." I could just drag him out later. No big deal.

"You wouldn't. Would you?"

"She would. I'm guessing you have about a minute to give her back her drink." That's part of the reason Sam is today's favourite person.

"10...9...8" Smart man. "Thank you. Never do it again." I downed it all in a oner, then added, "Now get me another."

Run vampire run!

For the fastest one out of them all, he isn't all that fast. Damn you public! That'll be the beer talking…

Not really, it takes more than one beer to get us drunk, times it by a lot and you're cool. We also are pretty good drunk drivers, mostly because some people would say we drive like we're drunk when we're really just a little too sober for our liking.

GAH! THEY'RE BACK! Someone must have found the bones coz everyone's here getting drinks, and likely getting drunk. Actually, it looks like some of them have started getting drunk already. So we got up to join them.

Dean and Sam got away fine, but I was once again stopped by Edward. He really should learn.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He better have a good reason.

"Are you crazy, more than half of them are drunk already!" he really isn't thinking straight.

"Either have fun and let me have fun, stay here and don't move, or go away. Your choice, coz I'm going to dance and that's that." I ripped my arm out and started off once again, only to be quickly lost in the crowd.

"Feel that rhythm and it's really gonna thrill your soul She said come along with me, to a land of make believe She said rock 'n' roll is king She loves that rock 'n' roll and she plays it all night long That's all she ever tells me when I call her on the telephoneShe says feel that jumpin' beat, and git up on your feet She says rock 'n' roll is king Chorus: Oh let those guitars play Play for me play for me Oh let that song ring out That's how it's meant to be It rolls like a train that's comin' on down the track She rolled over Beethoven and she gave Tchaikovsky back She loves that drivin' beat, she goes dancin' on down the street She said rock 'n' roll is king Repeat Chorus: When she comes around and I'm listenin' to the radio She says you can't do that 'cause all I wanna do is rock 'n' roll Now here I'm gonna stay where that music starts to play She says rock 'n' roll is king"

Such a good song. Me and Dean were doing the proper thing and dancing to it the way we usually do, with Sammy doing what he usually does and doing what we do with a fair bit less enthusiasm. Don't worry, a little drink and he'll loosen up. Now for song number TWO!

"The party's all right, I might wanna stop drinking"

"I'd really love it if you did." shut it Ed.

"What were we talking about? My body wont tell my mind what I've been thinking Before its out of my mouth, out The minute I get upset, that's it its over I'm already out of the room Why cant I just forget that what I knows gonna hurt? There's not much else I can do I'm breaking my own rules, becoming someone else Well everybody says I oughta get over myself I'm thinking I cant move if there isn't somewhere else to go I've probably made mistakes that I've forgotten Its all ambiguous now I've been willing to take the shape of what you wanted I could just figure it out, out I'm breaking my own rules, becoming someone else Well everybody says that I oughta get over myself I'm thinking I cant move If there isn't anywhere else to go I'm breaking my own rules, becoming someone else Well everybody says that I oughta get over myself I'm thinking I cant move If there isn't somewhere else I can , whoa, whoa Its changing my issues, as far as I can tell But everybody says I oughta get over myself I'm thinking I cant lose If there isn't somewhere else to go"

Yet another good song. One more then I'm gonna work on my ticket out.

"We'll be singing When we're winning We'll be singing I get knocked down But I get up again You're never going to keep me down Pissing the night away Pissing the night away He drinks a whisky drink He drinks a vodka drink He drinks a lager drink He drinks a cider drink He sings the songs that remind him Of the good times He sings the songs that remind him Of the better times: 'Oh Danny Boy Danny Boy Danny Boy...' I get knocked down But I get up again You're never going to keep me down Pissing the night away Pissing the night away He drinks a whisky drink He drinks a vodka drink He drinks a lager drink He drinks a cider drink He sings the songs that remind him Of the good times He sings the songs that remind him Of the better times: 'Don't cry for me Next door neighbour...' I get knocked down But I get up again You're never going to keep me down We'll be singing When we're winning We'll be singing"

And another great song, but I don't feel bad about my plan to leave the greatness, coz the next song was so bad its unmentionable. So I kissed Edward for about 5 seconds, and God it was wonderful. But then I remembered where we were also had other people, so I made my escape to our room. Well, my room, but I am quite happy if Edward will share…

I am not going to continue any further coz of the rating, so that's all you is getting until quite possibly next year for this story.

Songs are 'Rock and Roll is King' by ELO

'Can't Lose' by We are Scientists

And 'Tubthumping' by Chumbawaba.

Goodbye my faithful readers, and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Gorgeous**

"**Morning Love."**

"**Are you sure it's morning?" was the first thing I said to the work of art lying beside me.**

**He turned over and grabbed his watch then turned back to me and said "it's still morning technically, you've got about a minute."**

"**I have great timing then, and you are definitely a lot freer with your actions than you were before. I take it you missed me then?"**

"**Bella, I never wanted to lea-" I cut him off, wouldn't you? **

"**I know exactly where you're going with this. I know you lied, I figured either everything before that was true and you were lying then to protect me, or everything before that was a lie and you weren't worth crying over. I would say the first is true wouldn't you?" **

"**You are the most intriguing person I have ever met you realise that don't you?" **

"**Yes, I've known it for quite a while, since the first time you told me in fact. Now please don't be offended, but I really want to get back to either your house in Denali, or home in Forks, and for that I require clothes. Do you know where they are?" he wasn't offended in any way, he was laughing the wee bugger that he is.**

"**Don't laugh! This is half way towards being serious!" it didn't help. I seem to be very good at making people laugh when I don't mean to. "Fine. If you won't help me I'll just have to go out naked." this also made little difference, the laughing had stopped but he was a guy, a perfect guy maybe, but a guy none the less. "You seem to missing my point. There will be a severe lack of clothing and it won't be just you and me alone either. Then there's the ride home -" I cut myself off as Ed handed me my clothes in a nice neat pile. "Thank you."**

**I dressed and ran down to the stairs. I really didn't want to stop so I threw my shoes onto the stairs and as I rand down I stepped my feet in the shoes without even pausing. I've had lots of practice. Dean had gotten down first, by the looks of things it was only for the express purpose of blocking me at the bottom of the stairs. He was hardly dressed, I think he just put on the least amount of clothing he could get away with. The must have found a sleeping partner.**

**Was most certainly riot going to let him ruin my early morning in a house ritual. So I went-to the step that was about equal with his shoulders which was the 13" step or something like that. Then once again without a pause I step/ jumped onto his shoulders and off again so I was right behind him. Alice wouldn't have seen it though lot I didn't really plan it out.**

"**Damn! Sammy! It didn't work!" Dean's been trying to intercept me when I come down the stairs for years. And every time I out wit him a different way, not all the time, I think that might be impossible for the amount of times he's tried, but I am proud to say that there is no pattern that we have noticed. Occasionally Sammy will think he's found the pattern, even though I have no pattern, and tell Dean what he should look out for. And I don't think that's in the books I'm glad to say, simply because it means we have some semblance of privacy. **

"**I keep telling you guys, there is absolutely no pattern in how I will avoid you and how I go down the stairs. You just can't win." I said to Dean with a grin while also saying it loud enough for Sammy who was sitting with everyone else apart from me Dean and Edward having breakfast. He was also looking slightly annoyed, amused and like he was trying to solve a really hard puzzle, which appeared to be puzzling Jazz.**

**I sat right beside Jazz, Al wont be annoyed coz she's on his other side, and wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders. "Would you like me to tell you why Sammy boy over there is feeling the way he is?" **

"**That among other things." he just managed to say that quick enough, I'm not inclined to letting people give me an answer, makes people very annoyed at me when they're trying to explain something to me when I' angry.**

"**Sammy is annoyed because he was wrong about the 'pattern' there is no pattern so he can't find it. He's amused at the way in which I outsmarted Dean this morning, which only he and Emmett would have been able to see from their positioning. And last but not least the Great Confusion! You see every morning I will come down the stairs in strange and unusual ways and Dean will try to stop me by catching me at the bottom of the stairs. Sammy will try to find a pattern in the ways I come down the stairs, but there is none I know of so won't be able to find it. The Great Confusion is caused by trying to find the 'pattern'." I said all of this with my arm not moving from his shoulders while my other arm gestured wildly in front of his face. "So what's these 'other things' you want me to tell you?" **

"**Could we talk in private?" he seemed a little worried, why though I have no idea. **

**I shrugged and let him lead me outside. "Bella, I'm really sorry about what happened at your birthday, and-" I don't seem to want all that many people to speak today do I?**

"**You can't possibly be sorry" I think I may have worded that wrong by the look on his face. "Sorry, that came out wrong, you can't be sorry for something if I don't blame you. I didn't blame you before you even did it. If you did it right now you'd find yourself in a headlock courtesy of a totally understanding Me." it worked, but I don't think he took the head lock thing seriously. **

**I wasn't going to try to convince him I could, I wasn't even going to show him, instead I showed that I still love him like yet another brother. So Jazz found himself in a hug that I wasn't letting him out of, instead I walked backwards while he walked forwards. Sure it looked weird and quite possibly incriminating, but hey? Who cares? By the looks of thing Al doesn't. **

**I let him go when we got back to the table, and there was a lack of empty seats, every other seat here was filled so I couldn't steal one of them. So Edwards lap shall be my seat. **

"**Could you tell me if Jazz starts to feel sorry for what happened at my birthday?" I asked staring up into Edwards's eyes.**

"**Sure, but do you mind me asking why?" **

"**So I can beat it into him that I don't give a damn whether he kills me or not, I'll just come back as a very substantial ghost. S'only natural he's a vampire." I said shrugging. But I was getting some pretty strange looks. Here's a tip, if you don't want people looking at you like you've got a screw loose, don't say that you don't give a damn if someone you consider family kills you. "I did die before we came to Alaska you know! It doesn't make much difference!"**

"**Because she was 'bored'." Dean the Traitor added.**

"**Bella?" Edwards not the picture of a wholly happy person.**

"**The reason I drove the truck off the cliff was because I was bored." I pointed out, it didn't seem to make much difference to him. It might even have made it just that bit worse.**

"**You drove the truck off the cliff? Intentionally? I leave to keep you and you commit suicide because your bored!?"**

"**You're not getting what I'm saying. What I'm saying is I was really bored and I liked that truck about as much as you did not to mention I find cliff-diving fun, so I drove the truck off the cliff with no intentions whatsoever. I died, had an interesting conversation with the devil and his girlfriend and made Laurent squeal like a newborn baby and James now thoroughly regrets trying to kill me. Do you get me now?" only Sam and Dean realised completely what I was saying. Emmett certainly didn't. **

"**What do you mean about Laurent and James?" he asked suspiciously.**

"**Oh no no no no. I'm not telling, you'll just need to figure it out for yourselves. I will however give you a clue, in a manner of speaking, remember, I was in Hell at the time, and Laurent was killed by the wolves about a month or so ago." **

"**What does that have to do with anything?" Em asked. **

"**Hell is basically a giant torture room. The Demons torture the dead that don't go to Heaven. Do you get it now?" l mean, sure it might be a little difficult to imagine me torturing but still.**

"**You tortured them?" Rose asked.**

"**Finally!" l exclaimed whilst throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Would it be wrong of me to say I'm glad they finally got what was coming to them?" Would you believe it was Carlisle who said that? He must feel very passionately about this.**

**I blinked at him for a couple of seconds before l got off of Edward to go and hug him. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."**

**I've been feeling very huggy today so I didn't let go for a while. Then my blood-brothers plus Em got indignant, so I had to go hug them too.**

"**I do believe yesterday was a definite record. 3 in one day, how good is that?" **

"**Only because that means we're free to do what we want today." typical Dean. **

"**What did Laurent say anyway?" Sam asked.**

"**Not much, just that Victoria knew I wasn't dead and that she's going to extract a slow revenge on Edward by getting at me, and to get at me she's going to get at you two, and to get at you two she's going to kill John and Susan then Charlie, then Sam Dean and then me. I'm not entirely sure about after that but from what I got she's basically going to kill every one of the Cullen's ending in Edward. She's going to be doing a lot of killing." **


	13. Chapter 13

"How can you be so blasé about this? You're talking about murder!"

"Edward, I am not in any way worried about this for the most simple of reasons. I'm going back to Forks." well, I am now.

"And how exactly are you planning to do that? We're dead, remember." Why does Dean always have to knock kinks in my plans?

"You guys come with me, we hide out wherever, 'haunt' Forks, and help out when Victoria throws down the gauntlet." I just made that up there, but it sounds as if it could just maybe work. And the 'haunting' could be really fun to.

"I hate to say it, but that could work." why does Dean continue to refuse my obvious superiority?

I rolled my eyes at him and then pointed to my bike before making pleading motions to him. I really want home before something else pops up. Or we get trapped here. Now that would be torture to rival Hell. He laughed and started to drag Sammy out and get into the Impala. HOME!

So me and the Cullen's, the Denali's had opted to stay in the place that makes them the Denali's, went to their house, while my brothers went to tell the Old Age Hunters about our newest predicament. Hopefully without being seen by anyone other than them at the same time.

The Impala pulled up, and out came Dean and Sam to tell us that the OAHs were just going to try and stay out of this as much as possible, whilst keeping flamethrowers under their pillows of course. This shocked the Cullen's once more as I may have forgotten to tell them about Charlie being a retired hunter.

We were just talking about whether we should get the Quileute's involved or not when someone called.

It was Carlisle who answered, "Hello? Cullen residence."

I instantly recognized the voice that came from the other end to be Jacobs. "We need to talk." damn straight we do! Who knew sweet little/far to tall Jake would be a shape shifter.

The rest of the conversation consisted of basically, when do we come round? So know the entire pack are coming here.

Better make that, the pack have now arrived. I couldn't be arsed with formalities, so I ran towards Jake and hugged him tighter than he thought I could. It was quite funny taking in his expression of pure shock when he realised that he had actually felt slight pain from my hug. Do you really blame me though? In the short time that I knew him he was a friend to me, a great friend.

"Have you ever read the Supernatural books?" amazingly enough, they all nodded, very enthusiastically. "I take it you like them as well then, They're true. Me Dean and Sam are the Winchesters from the books. And before you claim I've lost my marbles, remember the company you're in." 5 minutes and they should be right as rain. Where does that phrase come from?!

"I think I can understand that." Sam finally said, speaking for the whole pack.

"Good. Now I'll leave you lot to the scheming." now to find something interesting to do.

Me Sam and Dean just went off on to ourselves, leaving them to do all the planning instead of it being us for a change. "Alaska didn't really work out all to well did it." Dean was the first to break the mini silence.

"Think about it this way though, we don't have to do those detentions." I pointed out happily.

"There is that. If we did all those detentions we'd be in there till next week." Sam said, even though he got the least.

Our conversation continued like this until it was brought to our attention Al had just had a vision. She saw Victoria and her newborn minions in a clearing slightly larger than the one they used for baseball. Unfortunately though she couldn't see the fight since the wolves would be fighting with us. We did know for a fact though that if we fought her alone we would most of us die.

But for now, I really wanna do haunting. Which is weird because usually I wanna hunt the haunters. Dean and Sam had been declared 'dead' shortly after we left, so we would all take part in the haunting. I'm not sure how they think Sam and Dean died, but to Forks they are dead since we didn't want anyone coming looking for us. Actually no, I think I remember now. They think Dean crashed his car, which he did, but they think he died in the crash. As for Sam, Dean was the one who informed them of their 'death' and so Sam was at a photo shoot with Cheryl Cole there and fainted, fell into the barbecue and burned. The sad thing is, they ate it all up like a starving man at a feast.

So first stop - Forks high.

Mike is going to be haunted first by moi, videoed by Dean, then Tyler will be haunted by Dean and videoed by Sam, then comes Eric who will be haunted by Sam and videoed by me.

So for Mike we were going to stage it where one of his fantasies about me took place - the men's bathroom. Sam and Dean hid in one of the cubicles while I stuck my head out the door to see when Mike was coming. We had put an Out Of Order sign up so no one else would come in, then when I saw Mike I quickly ripped off the sign and hid behind the door.

I was dressed in the clothes I was wearing when I drove off the cliff and we had recruited Alice to make me pale enough to pass for dead and then I was drenched with the hose for this one.

I was going to let him do his business in peace for two reasons. 1) I really don't want to watch so my eyes are now hidden and one of my brothers will nudge my foot from inside the cubicle when he's done. And 2) as fun as that would be, I'd rather not have him pee himself. I'd have to walk through it to get out of here.

It was really very simple, made even easier by the fact that he appeared deaf to the world. Probably in another of his vulgar fantasies. I crept along on the balls of my feet so he wouldn't see me in the mirror until I wanted to. Then when I was right behind him I stood in such away my reflection wasn't visible. I whispered in his ear in a lost and lonely voice. "I miss you Mike. It's so cold and lonely here. Why did you let me leave you?" then I moved as fast as I could to an empty cubicle which he wouldn't see me in as long as he wasn't going along and checking them.

He looked rather disturbed at this, but attempted to shrug it off as he started to wash his hands. I say attempted as he was failing miserably with his hands shaking violently. As his head was bent down, I stood up behind him so that this time he would see my reflection, looking for all the world as I had just drowned.

He turned around quicker than I thought he could and started to back up towards the mirrors as he saw me. I started walking slowly towards him with my hands outstretched as if reaching for him. "Help me Mike." I said quietly with a flat and dead sounding voice.

He turned and ran as if all Hell was after him, screaming too. Screaming like a little girl. You would not have imagined that could come from any self respecting male. Mind you, I don't think Mike has any self respect.

"Fabulous! My turn." I laughed at him and helped him off of the toilet he was standing on.

Tyler sometimes gave Dean a lift home, whenever his car broke down and he couldn't be bothered to fix it. So what we had done was make up Dean to look as if he had just been in a particularly nasty car accident and died, and he was sat in Tyler's car. We had locked it after we had all gotten in. I was dried off by now thankfully, and me and Sam were hiding in the backseat, we shouldn't be able to be seen when Tyler gets in. Dean was sat in the front passenger seat.

Tyler got in the car and didn't notice Dean until he turned round to put his bag in the passenger seat. Tyler was shocked into silence for a few seconds, long enough for Dean to say, "Hey dude, you mind giving me a lift? I totalled my car." and he did so with an evil looking grin on his face.

Tyler screamed an ear piercing shriek and ran away from the car. Thankfully he was one of the first out and no one saw us get out of the car.

Now last but not least we have Sam.

Sam and Eric while we were here were both doing the school paper, Sam got bored you see. The paper thing is done as an after school thing, so Eric will be in the computer room all on his lonesome. Well not for long!

Sam was done up with make up that looked like some pretty nasty burns and he was wearing singed and burned clothes. Dean and I were at the back, hidden behind some of the computers. Eric, being the geek he is, didn't even notice Sam sit down.

"Man that was one awesome photo shoot, you should have come." Eric, having probably heard the other twos tales of haunting, ran away, after trying to back away and falling over. It was so pathetic it was amusing. Although, I have to admit that if they have a heart attack it will be totally our fault.

So with that responsibility hanging over my head, I think it would be wise to go back to the Cullen's house.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey guys!! I shouted as I got in the door. "While you lot were scheming, we were haunting the school."

"What do you mean you were haunting the school?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, we videoed it." Then I showed them the video.

"Bells? Why did you let Alice help and not me?!" jeez Em, loud enough?

"You can help with the next one." I offered.

"How?"

"You can drive us to school." Dean said. Em just 'hmphed' and crossed his arms.

Then Alice blanked out. When she came to, she didn't look like it was to plan a haunting.

"Sorry guys, Victoria's almost there." I knew it!

I grabbed my Ipod, put it in the speaker case and turned it on before clipping it onto my belt. No bravery by James Blunt came on. Now that's just random, but I can't be bothered looking for an appropriate song.

"So how we getting there?" the only answer I got was to be grabbed by Edward and slung onto his back.

I was dressed with leather pants and a midnight blue tank top. I had a sword I may have stolen from Hell around my waist as well as a couple of guns also liberated from Hell in my black and blue New Rocks. Not-so-sweet and simple.

When we got to the field Victoria would soon make her appearance in, me and my brothers got off the backs of the person carrying them and we all stood together in front of the Cullen's who stood in a line behind us. The La Push Wolves were hiding in the woods, waiting until after the fight began for the element of surprise.

"Long time no see." you would think being a vampire an' all she would be able to think up something a little less cheesy.

"It's really a shame. We finally see you again, and now we have to send you to Hell. I see you have some friends, took you a while." I said dryly, I want this fight over and done with so I can finally relax.

Yes! She growled, she should be starting this fight soon.

"I saw your boyfriend in Hell, he says he wants to see you again. I think I can arrange a meeting."

"You think that you and your friends can win? Fool!"

"I know I do honey." and at the same time, we all came forward.

The newborns were easy prey, they had no training, a fatal mistake for Victoria. My brothers and I quickly made a pathway to her, there were only ten newborns, and she has some serious cocky problems there.

To say she was shocked that I would have a gun pointed at her would be an understatement. "Say hi to Lucifer for me will you?" would it be sad to say I meant it?

As I pulled the trigger I felt a burning in my hand, the same one that was bitten by James, the same burning from when I was bitten by James. I knew what to expect and didn't scream as I shot her and soon forgot the worst of the pain.

The bullet left a hole straight through the middle of her head, the flammable venom dripping down. She thought that she was safe, she wasn't. She was burning.

And so were the rest of the vampires she brought with her. This was nothing like the fight I thought it would be. Mind you, the fires were slowly going out being as it was raining like the Great Flood in that book they call the Bible.

They were now burning with a renewed heat and purpose as I fuelled them with Hell's fire. Giving everyone else a froot. Mwahaha.

"That was a bit of an anticlimax." Dean said, the voice of wisdom to my right.

"Don't worry, you've saved it by astounding us all that you know such a big word." I teased him. "Are we just going to stand here all day?"

Emmett ran up to me and spun me around saying, "remind me that if I ever want to steal something to make sure that gun is one of them. I was hoping for a better fight."

"Em…air…need." I choked out.

"Oh. Sorry." all he really did though was loosen up a bit.

"Em?"

"Bells?"

"It burns." I said simply. He didn't let me go, a smart move as I was now sagging in his arms. The pain didn't bother me to much, Hell is worse personally, but it left me weak.

He lay me down on the grass, blissfully cool with the rain despite the fires so close by, and called Carlisle over with a hint of desperation colouring his tone.

I could feel the presence of everyone around me and felt I should say something, tell them I don't mind the pain, but I didn't have the strength. Instead I fell into a nightmare, of Hell before the day before Dean and I made the plans for our revolution.

I woke soon after, I was at the part where Dean and made the decision for the revolution, and the burning was still there, it was spread all over my body and amplified 10 times over. But still I did not scream out, I simply opened my eyes and watched as everything slowly became clearer and clearer as I changed, as slowly I heard everything clearer.

I did this for about 5 seconds before turning my head to see where I was. From the looks of things, I was in the attic. I suppose it makes sense, considering it's like Carlisle's mini Hospital up here, and Dean and Sam are here to, changing.

I could see Sam's determination not to cry out and Dean's expression of awe as he took in what he was seeing. "Oi! Dean!"

"Bella!"

"Give Sammy a shove for me will ya?"

"Sammy boy! Talk to me and take your mind off it." he said as he elbowed Sam.

"I told you I don't like being called Sammy." We're a tough breed us Winchesters.

"And I tell you every time that I don't care." I couldn't help it, I laughed. We're changing into vampires, and we're talking about how Sam hates his nickname.

This brought Sam's attention to my wakeful state. "Hell's Bells!"

"Hey Sam. What happened after I fell asleep?"

"Not much really. You passed out, the doc said you were to far gone for it to be reversed. Victoria had a boy toy called Riley who bit me and Sammy before we realised he was there."

I shrugged my shoulders, I expected as much. I heard a snippet of a conversation downstairs, something about hearing voices.

"Shh guys! Listen."

Edwards's unmistakable voice drifted up the stairs towards us. "I swear I can hear Bella's voice." he sounded like a burning man.

Dean looked over to me when he heard that. 'That's weird, we can hear all the way down the stairs'

'And I hear you in my head' I thought. My brothers both jumped at the same time. "You guys heard that?" they both nodded.

"Cool!" we all said at the same time. I had a mini freak 'em out plan, I relayed it to my brothers via weird mind thing, to get used to it and not warn the Cullen's just in case they were listening.

"OI!" we all shouted. It was pretty loud and I could hear a loud thud and a crash from downstairs.

We were all snickering when a bronze and white blur appeared at the door. "Hi." we said at the same time.

"You guys realise that the talking at the same time thing has just gotten a whole lot worse now don't you?" they just nodded guiltily.

Edward was still stood their speechless. I wonder if he'll ever move again. Just as I thought that, he moved.

"You've still got another 2 days to go…how…jasper said…"I think he's having a few problems. So I got up and hugged him whereas Sam and Dean just found a couple of comfy chairs and sank into them.

"Are we messing up all of your preconceived notions about us and changing vampires? Good, we meant to." I laughed at his obvious inability to answer as I continued to hug him. Then I thought 'what the Hell? I'm supposed to be comforting him' and kissed him while my brothers looked away. Sam had learned to do that a while ago thanks to Dean. Dean got told to by Sam using this weird connection thingy we have going.

"Feel better?"

"Marginally."

"Hey guys? You wanna go downstairs. Comfier seats." That got them up.

I half dragged Edward out the room and decided not to try the stairs and got Dean to take his legs instead while I took his. During all of this Edward was sulking just a little while Sam gave us directions, all through mind thing. We want to get used to it as quick as possible. We also want to see how long we can hide it.

"Hi guys! Edward kinda stopped moving, so we thought we should carry him back downstairs." well, I think I know what the crash was. Looks like someone jumped a bit too high and fell over onto the glass side table. I wish I could have seen that. I suppose that also explains the thud. Must have been Emmett.

"But…aren't you in pain?" Carlisle's scientific mind prompted him to ask. God knows where that came from.

"Yes." came the voice of Jaz. Poor dude, he must be feeling the pain from all of us.

"Sorry Jaz." if we weren't getting looks before, we, me especially, were now. "What?! He's feeling all of our pain, I'm not allowed to say sorry for that. Jeez."

Edward gave a small laugh at that, and said "Still the same old Bella, apologising for everything that goes wrong."

"I should bloody well hope I'm still me! Coz I mean, otherwise I'd have to be God and not be knowing it." it would be weird if God inhabited my body and I didn't know. ~Not to mention impossible~ "GAH! God in my head! God in my head!"

I must look like a total freakazoid. What a fun word. Freakazoid. Don't ya think? ~Defenestration's a stranger word I think~ ~Am I going to have you as a permanent presence in my head now? ~ ~it's possible. I'll certainly always be able to hear you know that the connection has been amplified by you vampirismisation~ ~I think you just made up a better word than 'defenestration. At least I know my prayers will always be heard. ~ 'are you talking to God in your head? Cool!' Dean's thoughts invaded mine.

I just laughed out loud at the stupidity of it all. Dean just sat there looking amused. Sam joined us soon after, I know for a fact Dean told him about the conversation with God.

"Does anybody mind maybe, I dunno, telling us what the Hell is going on!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, me Dean and Sammy boy here are sitting in your living room explaining how we are sitting in your living room, because we got bored upstairs." I thought it seemed kinda obvious.

"According to Jasper you feel like you're burning, and you got bored?!" Rose seems to be taking over Em's job of stating the obvious today.

"Well, yeah." Dean and Sam were just sitting there watching me reason with her. B*******.

"How in the name of all that's Holy do you get bored of burning?"

"Well, if you've felt pain worse, like in Hell, you don't really feel it as an unbearable agony, and more as repetitive and eventually, boring."

"I give up." finally!

They all gave up asking questions after just a few minutes of asking them because they got answers very similar to those. Instead Emmett challenged us to Xbox. We beat the s*** out of him.

We had gotten so used to the burning, so easily pushed to the back of the mind, we didn't even notice it had stopped until Jaz shouted, "It's gone!" we got a few funny looks when we had to ask what he was talking about.

Then we were deemed vampire enough to go hunting. So Edward took me, Em took Dean, and Sam was left with Jaz.

The speed! It is somehow, better than my bike. I was marginally faster than Edward, but only slightly. I knew for a fact he was going full out.

Then we found some deer. "They smell funny."

The only thing to do with Edward and funny at that moment was the look on his face. I guess I'm supposed to be pouncing on that deer with desperate thirst or something.

"And how do they smell 'funny'?"

"It's like venison straight from the oven, it's nice funny." from the look on his face, it's not supposed to smell like it's been cooked. If that's how animals smell, what about humans? I've always wondered what cooked person would taste like. Not really, but it could be interesting, not that I would try it of course.

He just shook his head at me in wonder and awe and demonstrated for me. It tastes like cooked venison to.

So we finished our hunt, and I frightened my brothers by suddenly making an appearance in their minds. I told them what happened and they said that the same happened to them. Must be a sibling thing.

"How did it go?" We were asked as soon as we got in. We had all arrived at roughly the same time you see.

"Tasted funny." we all said at the same time, Em Jaz and Edward in imitation of us, my brothers and I in complete sincerity.

"You three are really weird, you know that?" Rose told us, foregoing asking us questions.

"We've known it for a while. Taste's nice though." I admitted.

"How did it taste funny?" Carlisle asked, he's going to be having a field day when he figures out about God in y head along with my brothers in my head.

"It tasted like it had just been cooked. Smelled the same to. Wonder how a human would smell, I've always wondered." Dean said.

* * *

Not long after that, we moved to Iceland. it's pretty much the same set up as it was in Forks, except this time when we got to school, me and my brothers all said at the same time, "Smells like chicken!"

"Really?" Em asked.

"Nah. Smells like cooked monkey. I don't like monkey." we once again said at the same time, we like to confuse them like this you see. They still don't know about the various people in our heads. Lucifer and Michael also made their selves known shortly before we came here.

"How do you guys do that?" Em asks us this at least once a day, occasionally more.

"Lots of careful planning."

"Fine," he grumbled. "How do you know what cooked monkey smells and tastes like anyhow?"

* * *

Their lives continued in much the same way, with playful bantering and the occasional fight. Edward and Bella were married very quickly after her change.

In fact, as far as I know, their lives continue to be filled with the hunts the Winchesters have always known, and the joy the Cullen's have always known, but always in smaller quantities. Now both families are one, destined to be different til the end if time itself.

Say hi to them if you see them for me will ya?

So sorry for the crappy ending, but I just couldn't think of another way for it to go. I've never been good at ending a story. I've always been better at cliff hangers, but I'd probably be murdered in my sleep for that.


End file.
